ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Heatblast
Heatblast is a Pyronite from the planet, Pyros. Heatblast was Ben's first transformation, which was activated in And Then There Were 10 when he was tampering with the Omnitrix upon it first attaching to him. Appearance Heatblast is a magma-based life-form that can control fire at will, either projecting it in a wide range of forms or absorbing it into himself. He can fire streams of flame, create fireballs, manifest tornadoes of flame, utilize said tornadoes to carry himself and others short distances, and radiate heat in all directions for a localized explosion. He can also achieve flight by firing at the ground to propel himself like a rocket. Apart from this, Heatblast is also a highly durable alien, able to endure being thrown through buildings without being slowed. While under the influence of an illness, Heatblast's powers are reversed, giving him cryokinetic powers allowing him to control ice instead of the normal pyrokinesis. Heatblast's dependency on heat is also his weakness, as his powers can be negated by sufficient amounts of water or similar fire-extinguishing materials and large amounts of water can extinguish him permanently. He is also unable to lower his own body temperature, which prevents him from touching things without burning them, people included. His feet looks similar Lodestar's and Fourarms'. Abilities Heatblast can project fire from his body. He can also shape this fire into fire balls, discs, walls, and infernos. He can also propel himself like a rocket, and surf on a fire board in the air. He can also absorb fire and is a master manipulator of both fire and heat. Heatblast can also create a super melt down. In the game Ben 10: Protector of Earth, Heatblast can wield flaming fists, shoot a beam of fire, fire rapid sparks, throw firerangs, create a fire tornado, breathe fire like a dragon, ride on a fire surf board, make a large melt down, and he also jumps in the air and shoots fire meteors at his foes known in the combo name as "Armageddon." He also has the ability to move regular rocks with his mind using Telekinesis. When Ben transformed into him while sick with a cold, his abilities changed to the opposite side of the heat spectrum. In this state he could manipulate ice and freeze objects as well. Weakness He is magma-based so both water and fire extinguishers can weaken and even nullify his abilities. This doesn't seem to always necessarily hurt Heatblast though, as shown in the second episode of Ben 10 when Gwen tried putting him out with a fire extinguisher and he was merely annoyed. While being thrown into the air, his fire can burn out higher in the atmosphere and can weaken him as well. Original series Heatblast is Ben's first transformation, which was activated in And Then There Were 10 when Ben was tampering with the Omnitrix upon it first attaching to him. When Ben first transformed into him, Ben panicked once he knew he was on fire. A moment later, Ben started using his abilities and eventually started a forest fire. On Gwens first sight of heatblast, she started attacking Ben with a Fire extinguisher. Later, Grandpa Max, and Gwen heated marshmallows using Ben until he transformed back.In the episode, Don't Drink the Water, Heatblast created a super meltdown while at the age of 4. Race Against Time Heatblast was the first alien to be seen in the movie, similar to his first appearance in the show. Heatblast battled some of Eon's minions. Ben easily defeated all of them and escaped when the police arrived. Alien Force In the episode Busy Box, When Ben scrolls through the Omnitrix to transform into Humungousaur, You can see his hologram if you look closely, though this could just be Swampfire. Ultimate Alien Heatblast is confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie to reappear in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Heatblast now has a darker body flame instead of red and his eyes are now green instead of yellow. Possible future In Ben 10,000, Heatblast has two holes filled with fire on his shoulders, similar to mini volcanoes. Trivia *He is the first alien that Ben turned into. *In the Bulgarian version of the series he is called ("Fire Gust"). *In the Italian version of the series he is called "Inferno" Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Pyronite Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens